therealonealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimi Waxberg
Mimi Waxberg is Kenny O'Neal's ex-girlfriend. He used to be dating her, back when he thought he was straight. Now that he's dumped her, she still believes that he will still love her and stalks him about it. Biography When Mimi and Kenny were dating, they were together for a very long time, for at least a year and a half. Kenny still dated Mimi even when he knew he was gay and just didn't tell her about it. Mimi was completely oblivious to the fact that he was gay, despite the fact that he made it completely obvious. There was also a lot of strife with them because Mimi was really interested in having sex with Kenny, he was always being very abstinent against her. Mimi once again asked Kenny for sex in the Pilot episode and he finally gave in. Kenny was aware of being gay at the time and so he was very nervous about banging a girl at the time. Kenny and Mimi were going to do it for their first times, but Kenny was stalling and flushed the condoms down the toilet, which caused a flood. Despite the fact that they didn't actually have sex, word got out that they did and Marcia Worthman spread the rumors around to everyone. In the episode The Real Papaya, Kenny came out as gay to Mimi. Mimi was in shock and she tried denying it, hoping it wasn't true. Mimi said that she had so many plans for what to do with her boyfriend and that Kenny was the only one who would be applicable for that. Mimi had to involuntarily end their relationship. At the end of the episode, Eileen O'Neal accidentally ran over her with her car, while she was riding on her bicycle, which made her start hating the O'Neal family. In the episode The Real Wedding, Kenny and Mimi were brought closer together again, by a school play for Zombie Romeo and Juliet. Kenny and Mimi were cast as the titular characters, meaning that they were going to be in a scene where they would get married. Eileen pushed to have them be Romeo and Juliet, but Kenny declined to this role, wanting to avoid the awkwardness of how their previous relationship ended. Gay Stewart was Kenny's understudy, making him the new Romeo, but Kenny had turned around and burst through the doors in the middle of the play, stopping the wedding and taking his spot back as the original Zombie Romeo. He completely followed through with the marriage, but he and Mimi didn't actually kiss because one of the effects for the play involved geysers of fake blood being splattered at them, ruining their kiss. Apparently, this was supposed to happen in the play, so everything ended out okay. Since then, Mimi has not been seen or heard from. Episode Appearances *Pilot *The Real Papaya *The Real Lent (Mentioned) *The Real Grandma (Mentioned) *The Real Wedding *The Real Christmas (Flashback) Gallery Mimi pressuring Kenny to have sex.png Screenshot 2016-12-22 at 6.31.16 PM.png Screenshot 2016-12-22 at 9.25.18 PM.png Mimi is listening.png Kenny and Mimi On the Show.png Hugging like friends.png Mimi finding out Kenny's secret.png Hannah-and-Noah-The-Real-ONeals-ABC.jpg You two know each other right.png Awkward reunion with Mimi.png Mimi concerned.png Screenshot 2016-12-22 at 3.38.14 PM.png Juliet accepting.png Mimi in the zombie play.png 1228x691-Q90_003e4dffba240c7649d568c476fdf517.jpg Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:St. Charles Barklay High